This invention relates generally to office accessory systems and relates more particularly to an office accessory system including office accessories which are suited for use in both vertical and horizontal orientations and associated componentry with which such accessories can be suspended from a vertical surface.
The type of office accessory with which this invention is concerned includes those which are adapted for use in either a vertical or upright position or a horizontal position. Commonly, such an accessory includes two opposite sides, a bottom and a back wherein either the bottom or back of the accessory is adapted to rest upon a horizontal surface depending upon whether the horizontal surface is oriented in either the vertical or horizontal position of use. One such accessory, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,636, functions as a letter tray when oriented in a horizontal orientation and functions as a file holder when oriented in a vertical orientation.
A relatively recent concept relating to offices involves a dividing of an otherwise open area into individual work areas or stations. Such a concept, known as the open plan concept, utilizes modular wall panel assemblies for dividing and thereby defining the individual work areas. Concurrent with the development of office furnishings for the open-plan office concept is the development of means by which office accessories can be supported from the modular wall panels. An example of such support means is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No., 4,478,339.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved office accessory system wherein an office accessory suitable for use in both vertical and horizontal positions of use is selectively supportable from wall-mounting means in either its vertical or horizontal position of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory system which is particularly well-suited for use with a modular wall panel in an open-plan environment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory system which is economical to construct and effective in operation.